Say you won't let go
by larisprates
Summary: "You promised me you would never leave me!" Finn and Rachel are married, with a daughter and expecting another baby. What they don't know is that in some hours, their lives are gonna change drastically. Everything is okay, until it isn't.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi, you guys! So, this is my first time writing (both fanfiction and in English – I'm Brazilian :x ) and I'm really excited! This came to me through songs and Grey's Anatomy. There's something about lots of drama and heartbreaking songs… So, if you like drama, I'd say you're in the right place. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee, even though I worship Ryan, Brad and Ian for having the genius idea!**

* * *

 _Winter - Dec, 2026_

Finn opened the front door and found the house silent. He thought that was weird cause usually, around that time, Rachel was cooking dinner and singing along with her favorite tunes playing on Spotify while Anne was dancing and laughing around her. But not today. Instantly, he felt something was wrong.

"Rach?", he called her at the same time he closed the door. No answer. Placing his keys on its spot by the door and walking in the living room's direction, he called her again. "Babe?", still no answer. Okay, so now he was kinda freaking out a little bit. Why isn't she answering?

A wave of relief went through his body at the sight of Rachel, but quickly was replaced by worry the moment he saw the way she was tense. She was sitting on the couch with her eyes shut, one hand rubbing her forehead and the other hand slowly caressing her large baby bump. There was a mug with hot chocolate almost untouched on the coffee table waiting to be drank by its owner.

"Honey?", he sat by her, watching Rachel taking a deep breath and finally looking at him.

"Hi, sweetie.", she smiled weakly at Finn. He watched her closely with apprehensive eyes and twigged that she was shaking almost imperceptibly.

"Are you okay?", he said, his voice filled with worry and care. Finn took her hand into his and was surprised that her warm hands were actually cold as ice. "Rach, your hand is freezing! Are you cold?"

"I'm fine, Finn!", she answered, this time lightly chuckling at his reaction. She kissed him softly on the lips and readjusted herself into his arms as if saying everything was okay and she was just looking the comfort of his arms.

"Are you sure? You're shaking, Rach. And I can see you took just one sip of that now cold hot chocolate. Usually, you drink it when you wanna drink wine, but you can't cause you're pregnant", he pauses, "and you always drink wine to de-stress or something."

"I got a little nauseated cause it was too sweet and didn't want to finish it, that's all.", she said letting another sigh scape.

He knew that was not all, however he remembered that something was missing. "Hey, where's Annie?"

She shifted her position again, so she could look into his hazel eyes that somehow has the power to bring her the calm she needs when she doesn't have it in her body anymore.

"She's in her room, thinking about what she's done today.", she said simply standing herself up and heading to the kitchen. Finn followed Rachel observing her every move. She's so off and quiet. That rarely happens to Rachel Berry.

"What has she done?", he asks.

"Ugh, she has been a nightmare today, Finn! From the moment she woke up till the moment I sent her to her room."

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad!"

"Oooooh, but it is! She screamed all morning! First cause she didn't want to get up, and then cause she didn't want cereal for breakfast, she wanted chocolate pancakes. So, she kept screaming cause she didn't want to dress to go to daycare, or go to daycare at all! She cried all the way there and all the way home, Finn. And, oh, the best part: she threw her shoes on me, Finn!", Rachel closes her eyes and breathes deeply calming herself down.

"Come here, baby.", Finn hugs her tight, drawing patterns with his fingers on her back. They stayed this way without saying a word till her body starts relaxing under his touch.

"There's more.", she groans in his arms. "Her teacher said she bit Emily today cause she wanted to play with the Barbie Emily was playing with and her friend did not want to share it."

"Well, Emily was mean not sharing the doll.", Finn laughs.

"Finn!", Rachel pulls out from his hug and playfully slaps him on his left arm, trying not to laugh while pretending she's mad at him. Not being able to hold it, they laugh of the thought of their cranky daughter. "I'm seriously, that girl…"

"Is just like her mom.", Finn states lovingly, stealing a kiss from Rachel, smirking when he sees the pout that has been formed in her lips. Not resisting, he kisses her again till they're both breathless.

"You know how to get away from things, hã!? Clever.", she plays with him.

"Well, what can I say! My wife is too easy to be distracted.", his grin is so wide she swears it's hurting him.

"You're so right!", she stands in her tiptoes and kisses him again, sweetly. He tries to deepen their kiss, but she pulls away from him smirking and walks towards the bathroom.

With a smile stuck in his face, Finn goes upstairs to check on Anne. Opening the door to her room he finds his three-year old laid on the floor, peacefully sleeping surrounded by her toys. He smiles at the scene. It's hard to believe that this little angel is the same one that threw her shoes at her mom and bit her friend earlier that day.

He walks to her and gently takes the hair off her face. "Annie?", he calls her name softly trying to wake her up. "Princess?". No answer. She might look like her mom in many ways, but when it comes to sleeping and eating his genes are no doubt dominant.

Finn picks Anne up, tucks her in bed and kisses her hairline. "Good night, princess. Daddy loves you.", he whispers to his baby girl. He can't understand how is she so grown up already. It feels like yesterday that Rachel gave him the news that changed his life for good. He realizes his face had started hurting from all the smiling. Finn doesn't know how was he so lucky to have Rachel, Anne and now the baby on the way. He didn't deserve it, he thought.

* * *

After taking a shower, Finn goes downstairs. He finds Rachel putting Drizzle's food on her bowl while the dog insisted on jumping on her.

"Drizzle, please, be quiet for a minute. I'm almost done and you're not helping!", he hears Rachel exasperated.

"Come here, Drizzle!", he calls the dog, so Rachel can finish what she's doing without distraction. "Good girl!", he greets Drizzle when she goes running to his arms with a shaking tail. "Do you want help, baby?", Finn asks Rachel.

"No, thanks, honey. I'm fine. Almost done…", she pauses for a few seconds. "Done!", she smiles brightly. "There you go, Drizzle.", she puts the bowl on the floor and Drizzle couldn't possibly be faster to reach her food and start eating it.

Finn walks towards Rachel and gives her a kiss in the cheek. "I love you!", he says out of nowhere. She looks widely at him, with big loving eyes as though she was caught by surprise by the man's declaration. After years hearing him saying those words, she still couldn't believe it were meant for her and that she had Finn all to herself. Slowly, a big grin emerged as she responded: "I love you too!". She stands herself on her tiptoes and kisses him slow and passionately. Now _he_ was caught by surprise!

They don't know how long they stay lost in each other until the doorbell rings. "Hmmm…", Rachel starts not wanting to break their kiss but having to. "It... must be… the pizza.", she says between kisses. At the sound of the word pizza, Finn laughs, gives her one last and quick kiss and runs to answer the door cause they kept the delivery guy waiting longer than normal.

Back inside with the pizza, he places the pizza on the table and starts cutting it. He listens to some steps coming in his direction and feels two little arms wrapping around his waist and a hot cheek on his back. "How's her?", he asks knowing Rachel was checking on Anne.

"Sleeping like an angel.", she sighs happily, sitting in a chair while Finn pours them some orange juice. "So, how was your day at work?", Rachel looks at him with curiosity.

"It was okay. We were only called three times and just one of them was an actual fire. But it was funny seeing Puck trying to get back an old lady's kitty from a tree.", Finn laughs remembering the scene of Puck trying to deal with the little cat. "The cat actually scratched his face a little bit when he touched it. He now has two new tattoos on his right cheek."

Rachel laughs along with Finn, choking a little bit with the juice as she imagined the scene Finn witnessed earlier that day. "I'll make sure the next time I see him I mention it. His reaction is gonna be everything!", she says laughing a little more.

The conversation starts flowing as always throughout the meal. They talk about everything: the upcoming Christmas party at Kurt's, Anne's birthday party, the baby's nursery and the things they need to finish up before the baby comes, their parents, the new tv show they're watching together on Netflix, Rachel's students and the showcase she's organizing… They ended up losing track of time and only when Finn yawned they knew it was time for bed.

"Lemme just put these dishes in the sink and we're free to go to bed.", Rachel smirks at Finn that was rubbing his eyes to keep it open. Finn watches her getting up too fast and the second he sees the cups slipping Rachel's hands his extinct tells him something is super wrong. Without even thinking, he runs to her and holds her body tightly against his in the exact moment before she had fell.

"Rach, baby?", he calls her only to receive a gasp as an answer. She tightens her hold on his shirt and arms for a few seconds and slowly let it go. She then breathes trying to steady her gasps. Finn lightly squeezes her, so she can know he's still there. He guides her through the cups' broken fragments on the floor to the chair and sits her again. "Honey?", he calls her again in a whispering voice. She smiles at him to reassure him she's fine now and unhurriedly opens her eyes, taking some seconds to focus her sight again.

"I'm okay now, Finn. Thank you for catching me.", Rachel gives him a weak smile and squeezes his hand again.

"What was that, Rach?", he asks. The worry thick in his voice.

"I don't know.", she frowns. "I guess I got up too fast and suddenly I was dizzy, and my vision was blurry.", she pauses. "But I'm fine now.", she looked into his big worried eyes and added, "I promise!".

He was reluctant and filled with concern but let it go with the sight of Rachel's yawning. "Let's take you to bed. Come on!", he offers his hand.

"But Finn, it's a mess in here!", she looks to the mess she made on the floor. "I gotta clean this up before Anne wakes up in the middle of the night and gets hurt.", she jumps out of the chair, but before she's able to give one step, Finn takes her in his arms in bridal style and starts walking towards the stairs. "Finn, let me go!", she hits his chest, so he can understand the urgency in her voice.

"Na an!", Finn keeps walking. "We gotta get you and this beautiful baby to bed. Enjoy your trip!", he smirks widely at her while climbing the stairs.

"Finn!", she complains but doesn't move.

He puts Rachel in bed just like he did with Annie. "Finn, I gotta put my pajamas on. You can let go of me now!", she laughs at his overprotective behavior.

"I can handle that. Stay still.", he gives her a serious look, turns around and goes get her a pajama. In no time, he is back taking her clothes away and helping Rachel put her "jammies" as Anne would say. Before putting her shirt on, he lays a little bit to give the baby some attention. He places his hand on her bump and one second later feels a strong quick. "Hey, kid! Go easy on your mom!", he plays, and Rachel laughs at it.

"The baby has been kicking the whole day. He or she only gave me a break when you came home and heard your voice.", she smiles sweetly and rubs her belly as well.

"With this much strength, I'm guessing a boy.", Finn feels another kick under his hand. He just can't stop smiling. Neither can Rachel at the sight of her loving husband talking to their baby.

"I have a good feeling too!", she lets him know what she's thinking of. "Are you a boy, baby?", she laughs when the baby kicks one more time as if confirming their theories.

They keep in this bubble of happiness for a few more minutes. If they could freeze a moment this would probably be it. However, Finn has an early shift tomorrow. "Okay, now mommy and daddy are going to sleep. Good night, baby! Daddy loves you!", he repeats what he had said to Anne earlier and places a kiss on Rachel's belly.

He lends a hand to his wife while putting her shirt on and helps her finding the comfortable spot and position that her big baby bump won't bother her sleep.

"Good night, babe. I love you!", he kisses Rachel's forehead.

"Good night, honey. I love you too!", she says almost asleep with closed eyes. He caresses her hair till her breathing becomes slow and rhythmic. Finn watches her peaceful face and wonders what could possibly had made her that dizzy. He had never seen her like that. Maybe she was just tired, he tried to calm himself down. Carefully, he gets up from bed and heads downstairs to clean the mess in the kitchen. Not being able to stop thinking about it, he recalls all the conversation they had after he came home. She said herself that Anne was being a nightmare that day and the baby didn't give her a break, so she must have been exhausted, that's all.

* * *

 **Reviews are encouraged! Thank you for reading it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hi, you guys! I'm back again! First of all, I want to wish a happy 2018, may this be our year. Secondly, I want to thank you for the response I received from chapter 1. It makes me a very happy girl that you are enjoying the story. Once again, thanks and enjoy this long chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters but Anne and this plot.**

* * *

Rachel was _not_ okay. She was so tired the night before that she slept within seconds after Finn started caressing her hair. If she had thought her day was terrifying she definitely didn't see the night coming. The baby was quiet till exactly 3 am when the kicking began. They wouldn't stop it! She felt the baby was using her organs as a potato sack to punching training. And, oh, the headache… _the_ headache that hasn't left her for almost a week now, it's killing her, she's sure of it! She's swollen and getting nauseated after lunch every day. God, it feels like morning sickness all over again!

Rachel is not one to complain about everything, however, she _is too_ pregnant, at least she feels like it. She just wants one good night of sleep before the baby comes cause she knows she won't have it anytime soon after they're born. And there's still Anne and Finn and Drizzle and the house and her career... Okay, she's now officially overwhelmed and going crazy with all the thinking she's been doing.

A strong wave of nausea hits her. All she can do is run towards the bathroom before throwing up on her carpet and having to clean it later. She _does not_ want that happening _anytime_ soon. She couldn't reach the toilet in time, so she let it all out on the bathtub. Not ideal, but leastways it wasn't on the floor. She didn't notice how loud she was being - after all she was puking for God's sake - till she felt one of Finn's hands patting her back and the other holding her hair.

"Oh, Rach!", he couldn't look at it. It was ugly!

The woman felt it coming again but thank God nothing came cause there was no strength in her to another round. She's shaking so hard that doesn't even notice Finn sitting her in the toilet lid.

"Baby, do you want me to get you some water?", he leans down her level and rubs her legs gently. She then starts crying while shaking her head. She hates vomiting since she learned how to say 'Rachel' and just the thought of having anything going down her throat, even water, makes her feel sick again. "Hey, it's okay. It's gonna be okay.", Finn revolves his arms around her hiding Rachel's head in his chest - just like he did when she had morning sickness with Anne and the baby - knowing how much his wife hates being sick. Something about childhood trauma, he thinks.

Eventually, she stops crying and shaking, managing to steady her breathing and heart rate. So, she breaks from Finn's arms and washes her mouth with water to get rid of that horrible taste. Now comes the worst part: cleaning the vomit. "Damn pizza!", she says closing her eyes preparing herself to what she's gonna see. Opening it again, she finds Finn observing her with worried eyes and every inch tensioned body. She knows he hates seeing this type of scene. But hey, in sickness and health, right? She smiles at him trying to break the tension. "You can go to bed now, Finn. I'll clean this up.", she says the last part with a grimace in her face.

"I'm sorry, babe. But I won't fight that.", he apologizes, and she knows he wants to do this for her but he's just not that strong.

"It's okay, honey. Thanks, but you can go back to bed already. I love you.", she smiles at him and gives him a quick hug.

"I love you too. Wake me up if you don't feel well, okay?", he holds her hands into his tightly not wanting to let it go.

"Okay."

After cleaning it all up she went downstairs to get some water and take some aspirin for the unstoppable headache and from there directly to bed. But again, the baby didn't want to let mommy sleep, they wanted to play and the closest of a toy they had inside her was her bladder... The result was Rachel going to the bathroom all night to pee.

By the time morning came, Rachel had slept a total of 1.5 hours all night after the puking episode, so naturally she was super tired. And _also_ swollen, feeling weak and with the damn headache that was still there, faithfully, no matter what. There was no way she was leaving bed today. Not that she didn't try. She did. However, her last trip to the bathroom almost ended up with another fall because, to make it better, the dizziness didn't want to be excluded from the guessing list of the "let's make Rachel as sick as possible" party that was happening for these past four days.

When she finally fell asleep the sun was already up. Finn woke her up in what it felt like minutes later with a light kiss. "Good morning, princess."

"Hmmm…", she sighs, smiling at him still with her eyes shut. "No.", she pouts.

"Time to get up.", she groans at his statement as he laughs at her reaction. "How are you holding up?", curiosity thick in his voice.

She sighs one more time. "The baby wouldn't let me sleep after I was sick, and I feel _sooooo_ pregnant right now. Besides, I'm having _the_ worst headache of my life. It's even worse than that time we drank way too much at Santana's party and had that hangover the other day."

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey! That must suck.", he eyes her with comprehension of the pain she was in. "You know what? Why don't I take care of Anne today and you just stay in bed relaxing, making sure our boxer champion baby grows properly?"

"Oooh, that would be great.", Rachel grins. "Best husband ever! You spoil me too much!", she gets so excited she feels she could run a marathon right now. Actually, she doesn't feel like it cause she's in pain and exhausted, but you got it!

"Am I?", Finn asks with an innocent expression, but the smirk glued in his face totally gave him away.

"You are.", she states sweetly going for a kiss.

"Then, Ms. Hudson…", he pauses looking at her expression now as if trying to engrave every detail, so he could remember it later, and she can't help but feel the warm wave that reaches her body. "First, I'm gonna honor the 'the world's best husband' position cause the one thing that makes me happy is seeing you happy.", she doesn't know how large is her grin but _it is_ pretty large. "And second, I do spoil you too much…", he pauses leaning closer to her and whispering his next words: "And I'm never gonna stop doing it!". He kisses her firstly gentle but growing into a more passionate kiss. When his mouth left hers to go trail her neck, a shiver is sent to her spine heating her body with desire and an involuntary moan escapes her lips. Damn Finn and his charm! Her heart was racing so hard that she couldn't feel the time difference between the beats, so she concluded that the reason she doesn't have heartbeats was that she had died, and this was her heaven.

They kept kissing and laughing at each other's jokes till they hear the door lock and a thin voice calling them.

"Mommy? Daddy? I'm hungry!", she pouts at them. The couple cannot _not_ laugh at their daughter cuteness.

"Come here, munchkin.", Finn opens his arms and she runs right into it. He hugs her tight. Maybe too tight.

"Daddy, I can't… breath!", Anne says laughing. Finn places her in between him and Rachel and as soon as she is free from her dad's arms, Anne cuddles in her mom's chest while Rachel kisses her hairline and caresses her curly hair.

"Mommy, is my baby sister awake?", she asks innocently looking up to her mom. Rachel laughs at Anne's certainty that the baby is a girl since she said to Anne she was going to be a big sister.

"Hmm, yes. The _baby_ is awake, princess. But we don't know if it's a girl or a boy yet.', she explains to the little girl. Anne shifts herself positioning her head in Rachel's bump and starts whispering like she's telling the baby a top secret that their parents can't know at all.

"Hi, baby! Don't listen to mommy, I know you're a girl just like me!", Rachel's heart size doubled at the sight of Anne that way. She looked at Finn to find him pretty much the same way she was: one hand in his heart, an ear-to-ear grin and love overflowing in his eyes. He then leans closer to her and pushes her placing her head in his shoulder and his cheeks in her head. They could not stop looking at the sweetest scene ever happening right in front of their eyes. "Are you hungry?", Anne continues. "I know I am. I guess I can convince daddy to make my favorite pancakes today… But, shhhhh, don't tell him I said this!" Anne spies her parents over her shoulder and gives them the guiltiest free smile she had ever given them.

The alarm buzzes them off their perfect bubble and reminds them that there's still a whole day to be lived and that time doesn't wait.

"Okay, princess. Let's let your mom and the baby rest a little bit more and feed you. I was thinking… what about blueberries pancakes for today?", Finn smirks. She goggles at him as she hears the words "blueberries pancakes".

"BLUEBERRIES PANCAKES? MY FAVORITE!", she jumps up and down in bed shouting 'yes'.

Rachel and Finn won't stop laughing till they're breathless. "Now, come on!", he clings Anne and stops her from jumping. "Give mommy a kiss and let's eat."

"Bye, mommy!", Anne leans out of Finn's arms and kisses Rachel quickly before jumping out of bed and starts running downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Get some rest, baby. I love you!", Finn kisses her and helps her get comfortable.

"I love you too! Bye.", she says and watches him closing the door. Closing her eyes, the last thing she hears is Finn and Anne's laughs down on the kitchen.

* * *

Rachel slept all morning waking up a little past lunch time. The silence was actually nice and very welcome. Taking her time, she got up, took a shower and went downstairs to make something to eat. Didn't want to though, however since she couldn't hold any food in her stomach since the day before she had to. To make the chores easier, she put on a Christmas playlist and singed along with it.

After lunch, she laid on the couch and messaged Finn.

R: _"Hey, you. Had salad and chicken for lunch today just like you :) How was Annie this morning?"_

Finn replied within seconds. Was he watching her?

F: _"Hi, honey! It sounds delicious. Mine was lacking salt… Annie was amazing! She did everything as I told and didn't cry when I left her at daycare."_

R: _"That's the angel I gave birth to, not that cranky lil girl she was yesterday haha"_

F: _"I still can't believe she threw her shoes on you lol"_

R: _"I know, right! Anyway, I was just thinking about tonight…"_

F: _"What about tonight?"_

R: _"What do you think about movies, popcorn and lots of snuggling with your fav girls? Annie's been bugging me to watch that Disney's new animation for too long now."_

F: _"It sounds perfect! Can't wait!''_

R: _"So it's a date."_

F: _"Hmm… A date? So, will I be allowed to do post-date stuff with Ms. Hudson?"_

R: _"We'll see ;)"_

F: _"That's totally a yes!"_

R: _"You know me too well hahaha"_

She hears a noise and look from where it's coming. Drizzle's making her way through the kitchen into the living room greeting Rachel with one loud bark and sitting on the floor where the human hands can reach her head that is now caressing her fur.

F: _"Are you feeling better, babe?"_ , she returns her attention to Finn's message.

R: _"Yeah... just pregnant stuff. I've been having some back pains now, so I laid down a lil bit before start folding the baby's laundry. Anything but that is the same: swelling, headache, nauseous, sometimes dizzy, fatigue… I mean this baby better be an angel in person!"_

F: _"I wanna get out of here and go home to take care of you! :( "_

R: _"I wish you were here too :(_

 _but I'm doing fine. You can give me extra attention tonight tho... "_

F: _"I sure will ;)_

 _Hey, I gotta go! We got a call. Love you! Bye xx"_

R: _"Be safe! And don't forget to pick Annie up. I love you too. Bye xx"_

"Now is just the two of us, Drizzle. What do you say: go to bed or fold the baby's laundry?", Rachel talks to a very attentive dog that barks at the latter statement. "That's my girl!", she pats Drizzle's head and gets up and walks toward the laundry room with the dog right behind her.

She puts some of Anne's clothes in the washer and some of Finn and hers in the drier after putting all the baby's clothes in a basket. She can't believe soon she'll be holding another angel.

The back pain increases considerably during this time, but she thinks it's because of the tiring job she's been doing, going up and down, moving clothes around and patting Drizzle for being a good girl and helping with the laundry.

As she walks back to the living room with a basket hanging in one side of her body, she feels a sharp jabbing pain on her superior right side of her body making her lose her breath. Groaning she steps closer to the table to underset herself. With the basket on the table now, she feels another round of the sharp pain. This time stronger than any pain she's ever felt. The pain is strong for about one minute and then gets better only to come back two minutes later even worst. She squeals at the third time, starting to cry in agony. What the hell was happening? These were not contractions. She would've known cause she already had them once. Desperate, before the pain comes again, she reaches her phone that is on the basket with the baby clothes.

She dials Finn's number and puts the phone in her ear saying over and over again: "Please, pick up! Please! Pick up, pick up, pick up.". Another jab and she's now sobbing. Drizzle won't stop barking and Finn is not picking up the phone. Her head is messy, and she feels exhausted. She dials him again and he answers after the second ringtone.

" _Hi, honey! Don't worry I was about to go get Annie. I'm leaving the station now."_ , she hears him saying really fast not giving the chance for her to speak.

"Finn!", she lets one sob escape her throat. "Finn, there's something wrong! It hurts so much!", she closes her eyes, crying like a little girl that just fell riding a bike for the first time, and leans her head in the table, one hand where the pain is located the other holding the phone.

" _Rachel?"_ , he calls her desperate. There was no trail of the grin that was in his face just one second ago. _"Where does it hurt?"_

"I don't know exactly…", she swallows. "It's the right side of my belly. These aren't contractions, Finn! What if something is wrong with our baby?", she sobs at the thought of it.

" _I'm going home now, baby. It's okay! Everything is gonna be okay! Just calm yourself down a little bit, please!"_ , she hears the urgency in his voice, but it's hard to calm herself when sobbing that much. _"Stay in line with me, okay?"_ , she sobs more. _"Rachel, stay in line with me,_ okay _?"_

"Okay.", she says breathless, barely audible.

" _Okay, now breathe. Can you breathe for me?"_ , the pain was getting better, so she straightened her body, still holding onto the table with her dear life and breathed in and out for a while. _"That's great, baby. You're doing it. From 1 to 10 how is the level of your pain?"_ , she hears Finn's calm voice through the phone. He's used to do this procedure with the people he rescues in fires, so he knows how to control his and the others emotions.

"Ahmmm…", she tightens her eyes and tries to concentrate, "Right now is 8.", she gasps placing her hand where the baby's been kicking like crazy. "It's okay, baby.", she whispers underneath her breath, "Mommy is gonna be okay, so will you. Just hang in there!".

" _Oh, shit!"_ , she hears Finn. _"Anne! Baby, I'll call Kurt to pick her up. Will you be safe without me? I'll be home in five minutes, promise!"_.

"Yeah, do it. Please, get in here fast.", she says quietly fearing what might happen if he doesn't get home soon.

" _Rach?"_ , he calls her.

"Yeah?"

" _I love you. Please, don't ever leave me, okay? Stay with me!"_ , his voice plead.

"I won't go anywhere.", she said trying to calm him a little bit. The pain was level six now. She could breathe better but on the other hand she felt really nauseated. What is up with the world trying to mess with her today?

Finn said something and hanged up although she didn't hear cause she was trying not to throw up. Walking was safe now, so she just ran into the bathroom and puked. She puked all her lunch first and then all the liquid she had drank that day.

In the meanwhile, she heard Finn's voice and rushed footsteps get into the kitchen. "Rach, baby? Where are you? Please, answer!", he was desperate by now.

It took all Rachel's strength to scream an 'in here' loud enough for him to hear and come after her. She got up and flushed the toilet leaning in the sink shaking and crying. Finn's at the door now. As soon as he enters the bathroom he has her in his firm arms.

"It's okay… It's gonna be okay.", he tries tranquilizing her. It's not working. Rachel's still shaking like she's naked in a -10°C weather. "Did you throw up again?", he already knows the answer. Her sobs break his heart as she nods.

"It's too early, Finn!", she finally manages to say. " _It's too early!_ ", she cries more. Rachel's eyes were already puffy and red from crying, she was exhausted with the rollercoaster of emotions and feeling weaker every second that has been passing. Finn slightly squeezed her more and shushed her. "It's too early!", she would repeat over and over again.

"What is too early, baby?"

"For... for the baby to come. It's too early!", she felt her heart drop at the thought of her perfect little angel coming to the world too soon. As though it was humanly possible, she cried more.

"Hey, hey, hey…", Finn distances himself from her and looks at her. "Look at me.", he touches her face till she's looking into his eyes. "You and the baby are gonna be fine. Did you listen to me?". His amber eyes were so scared but so sure she couldn't be able to say no even though she didn't believe in it. She _wanted_ to believe him with all she had in her, but somehow, she just couldn't do it. "Good.", he caressed her cheek, took her hair from her face and cleaned away the tears that kept coming. "Now, let's get you to the hospital."

Rachel was desperate again. Her eyes widened up and a gasp lost in her throat had its way out. No, it _can't_ be. She's only turned 34 weeks! It's too early! The clothes aren't folded yet, the crib is not set up and the baby is still developing!

"No, no, no…", she starts crying again while repeating the word when the sharp jab hits her again. She squeals loud letting the pain be shown through her voice and facial expression. Suddenly, she's out of breath, her legs turn into jelly and her vision gets blurry. Finn catches her before falling. And that's the last thing she sees before darkness.

* * *

 **So, I've been researching a lot so I can write this story - that is kind of a medical drama - like really happens in real life. Trust me, I'm not exaggerating and it's gonna become clear next chapter what is happening to our beloved Rachel. Hope you guys liked this one!**

 **I'd love to read your thoughts on it so please review! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry I couldn't upload the chapter earlier but here I am anyway! This is the shortest one till now so I promise I won't take much long to upedate the story. Enjoy your reading :)**

* * *

"Rachel, baby? Please, wake up, baby! Please!", Finn is scared. He's holding an unconscious Rachel in his arms and panicking like never before. His years of military training are not helping now. There's something about seeing a loved one suffering…

He tries to steady his breathing, so he can think of what to do. As soon as his brain starts working again, Finn reaches his phone and dials 911.

" _911, what's your emergency?"_ , he hears the dispatcher talking through the phone.

"Ahm…I have a medical emergency. My wife… I can't wake her up.", he was trying to be calm but with his shaky and nervous voice the lady operator couldn't understand much.

" _Sir, I'm gonna ask for you to stay calm. Now breathe and tell me, what happened?"_ , much different from Finn her voice was steady as a rock.

"She collapsed.", he was crying now. "She just fell, and I caught her. Oh my God, I don't feel the baby kicking anymore. He was kicking all night and morning!"

" _What is your name, sir?"_

"Hmm… Finn! It's Finn Hudson.", he was having a hard time concentrating.

" _Okay. Finn, is your wife pregnant?"_

"Yes."

" _Is she breathing?"_

Finn checks her pulse once more just to calm himself, even though he had already done all the emergency procedures there is to be done. "Yes. She's breathing normally. Her airways are free, and she hasn't hit anything."

" _Okay, Finn, before any further information I need your address, so I can send an ambulance."_

"Yeah, hmmm… sure.", he closes his eyes trying to put the information together. "It's 385 South End Avenue, New York, NY, 10280."

" _Very well. Finn, an ambulance is on its way there. It won't take long, but I need you to stay in the line with me till the ambulance is there, okay?"_

"Okay."

" _Now tell me more about your wife. How far along is she?"_

"She turned 34 weeks yesterday.", he shifts her in his arms.

" _Do you have any idea of why did she passed out?"_

"She… she texted me around lunch and said everything was okay, but half hour ago she called me crying desperate saying her right side was hurting."

" _Did she describe the pain for you?"_

"I don't remember… Hmm... She said it wasn't contraction pains. I asked her the level of her pain and she said 8."

" _Good. Did she take any medicine recently? Had any other pain?"_

"I guess she took aspirin the past few days cause she had a headache that would never stop. And, hmm, she was complaining she's swollen. Last night she got really dizzy and almost fell."

" _Got it. Finn, the ambulance will be there in less than 3 minutes. Is the door unlocked?"_

"Yes, it is. I'm in the bathroom hallway floor with her."

" _Good. Don't move her, okay?"_

"Okay."

" _Is her breathing still steady?"_

"Yes."

" _What about the baby? Can you feel the baby?"_

"Just wait a second. I'm gonna check that."

Finn was calmer now. He had stopped crying but was still a shaking mess. The whole situation reminded him of the worst part of being in the army: uncertainty. He placed one of his hand on Rachel's belly. Nothing.

"Come on, baby. Please show daddy you're okay. Give me just one kick.", he whispered to her bump. "Please, baby.", he was rubbing and pressing some specific points where the baby always kicked when he felt Finn's hands.

" _Mr. Hudson?"_

"I GOT IT!", he yells as soon as he feels their baby. "Oh, thank God!", Finn sighed, relieved. His eyes filled with water again. "Our baby is okay, Rach! He or she is kicking like a boxer champion.", he now whispers smiling to Rachel and kisses her forehead.

The paramedics ringed the doorbells to let Finn know they were in. "Mr. Hudson?"

"In here! The kitchen is to your left. You're gonna see us right away.", he gives the men the directions listening the footsteps becoming closer.

" _Mr. Hudson, are the paramedics already there?"_

"Yes, they are. Thank you for your help."

" _You're welcome. Hope everything turns okay for you and your family."_

* * *

From there to the hospital everything was blurry. He remembers the paramedics taking Rachel out of his arms, putting her in the ambulance, answering some questions and not much else. He just focused on her pretty face and talking to her the whole way.

Ten minutes later they were arriving at the hospital. He was holding Rachel's hand tight afraid to let her go, but as the doctors started to examine and connect her to machines he had to step away. They were talking to each other saying some things he couldn't understand. His heart was beating fast in his chest as he saw her surrounded by machines but as soon as he heard her heart and the baby's heart beeping loudly on the monitor he let one breath - he didn't even know he was holding - out.

However, that didn't last long. The machines started beeping fast warning the doctors that something was wrong. Their attention that before was on the machine turned over Rachel's body that started shaking furiously under their hands.

"Her BP is too high!", one doctor shouted.

"Somebody page neuro and obstetrics right now!", one girl holding Rachel's head screamed.

"She's having a seizure! Turn her, people. To my left on three! One… Two… Three.", the doctor in charge commanded.

Everything was happening so fast Finn didn't react right away. He took a step closer the bed but was blocked by another doctor that went to help holding Rachel.

"Rachel?", Finn cried. "What is happening?", this is the worst day of his life.

"I'm sorry, sir. But you have to leave the room now. I'm sorry.", Finn started to protest, but the doctor was nodding to a nurse and she was already pushing the 6'3'' tall outside the room guiding him to the waiting room easier than anybody would ever think it was for a woman that small.

"Sir?", the sweet girl calls him out of his shock. "She's gonna be okay. We have the best doctors in town. Don't worry!", she gave him a smile.

"Thank you.", he whispered automatically. Finn was confused. His head was spinning. He needed to sit. With his head in between his arms he cried as he recalled the day. He was supposed to be at home now, dancing with his precious daughter while Rachel was singing to them. That's not how it was supposed to be! How the hell everything changed in one hour?

With the phone on his shaking hand he dials Kurt's number. After the third ringtone Kurt picks up.

"Hi!", he hears Kurt's voice.

"Kurt?", then he cracks. He lets all the sobs he's been holding back since Rachel called him out.

"What happened, Finn? Is Rachel okay?", Kurt's voice is filled with urgency and worry.

"She had a seizure, Kurt.", he closes his eyes, crying, one hand messing his hair nervously. "She fainted and then I called 911 and now she had a seizure."

"Oh my God!", he hears Kurt whispering through the phone. His eyes were probably startled by now. "I'm going to the hospital. Which one are you in?"

"We're at the Presbyterian."

"Okay. I'm going as soon as I call Blaine, Carole and dad. Do you want me to bring Anne?"

"Yes, please. Bring her.", Anne will be his distraction, otherwise he'll freak out waiting in here.

"Okay. I'm on my way. If anything happen call me, please.", Kurt said hurriedly hanging up the phone right after.

* * *

The doctors wouldn't leave the room and he wondered if that was a good thing. Meanwhile he called Rachel's dads to inform them they were at the hospital.

Just as he hung up the phone, Finn hears a little girl's voice calling.

"Daddy!", Anne escaped from Kurt's hands and ran into her dad's arms.

"Hi, princess!", he finally cracks up a smile. Her shampoo smell brings him the comfort he needs right now so he holds her a few more seconds than usual and inhale the scent as much as he can. It was the same Rachel has ever used since they met.

"Daddy, why are we here?", she looks up to him curiously.

"Well, mommy and the baby needed to see the doctor, so we came here.", he grins at her, kissing her cheek as she answers an 'okay' to him.

"Do you have any news yet?", Kurt asks him. His normally blue eyes were gray like a storm.

"No... All this waiting is killing me, Kurt!", Finn's eyes watered again.

"I know, I know.", Kurt places his hands on Finn's arms to assure him of what he's gonna say next. "But everything is gonna be fine, okay?". Finn nods. "Mom said she was coming as soon as she can, so is dad.", he smiles supportively.

"Where's my little girl?", he hears Hiram rushed voice towards them.

"She's still inside…", Finn lowers his head supporting his cheek on Anne's head that on the other hand was leaned against his chest and shoulder.

"How long is she in there?", Leroy asks concerned.

"Hmm… I don't know.", Finn shakes his head in confusion. "Maybe 35 minutes. When I left, they…", his voice cracks. "They were trying to control a seizure.", he shuts his eyes and takes deep breaths trying to forget the scene.

"A seizure!?", Hiram squeals.

"What is happening to our baby girl?", Leroy cries holding onto his husband for dear life.

"Daddy, what's a 'zizur'?", Anne's voice breaks the tension in the room.

"Oh, honey…", he looks to Kurt asking for help.

"Annie, sweetie, why don't we go get daddy something to drink? I'm sure he'll let us go to the hospital park, so you can run as much as you want. What do you think about that?", Savior Kurt tries to bribe the three-year old.

"Yay! A park!", she jumps on Finn's arms not containing her happiness. But suddenly stops as if she just remembered her dad has to say yes first. "Daddy?", she looks at him with the puppy eyes he couldn't deny anything, pouts and blinks twice.

"Okay, go!", he smiles at the tight hug his daughter gives him before she jumps out of his arms and starts running through the hospital making Kurt already crazy.

"Call me if you need me, okay?", Kurt asks already going after Anne.

"She really is her mother's daughter.", he hears Leroy saying.

"She is…", Finn keeps his eyes on her till she's out of sight.

The three of them sit on the waiting room while Finn tells them everything that has happened so far. Apparently, it's gonna be a long night.

* * *

 **So, I know I said last chapter we would find out what is happenning to Rachel, but I was wrong. Sorry! Next chapter, though. Please, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hi, there! Here's another chapter. As promised we finally find out what happens to Rachel! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mr. Hudson?", a man approaches him. Finn gets up from the chair as soon as he sees the doctor. He was the doctor in charge that said Rachel was having a seizure.

"Yes?", he asks anxiously.

"I'm Dr. Brown and I'm your wife's cardiologist.", he shakes Finn's hand.

"Cardiologist? I don't understand.", Finn is so confused. Why would Rachel need a cardiologist?

"Mr. Hudson, your wife's medical condition is delicate. We don't know much, besides that her blood pressure is higher than it's expected for a pregnant woman at her age and that she had two seizures episodes. We're taking her to run some tests right now and until we find out the source of the problem we'll keep an eye on her. But there's nothing much we can do right now.", he heard sympathy on the doctor's voice.

"Wait, two seizures?", Leroy asks behind Finn. "Finn only told us about one!"

"After Mr. Hudson left, we were trying to control the first seizure and 10 minutes later she had another one."

"Oh my God!", Finn's head was spinning so much he thought he would faint.

"We contained both and we're giving her magnesium sulphate, so the seizures no longer happen.", he explained.

"What about the baby?", Finn asked afraid of what the answer might be.

"The baby is fine. She's a strong little girl for her age. We're keeping an eye on her as well.", the doctor said smiling to Finn.

"She?", Finn's eyes watered. "I'm having a baby girl?", he can't help but let the biggest grin take place in his face.

"Yes. You didn't know?", the doctor hesitated. Finn shook his head still beaming. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Hudson!"

"It's okay! You just made my day a little bit better. But don't tell Rach, okay?"

"Okay. I'll let the team a pair of the situation… We're doing our best to help Mrs. Hudson.", he shakes the hand of the three man listening to his news.

"Thank you!", Finn says.

The doctor starts walking away from them going his own way through the doors.

"We're having a girl!", Finn sits in the chair he was before, smiling and crying at the same time. "Another baby girl!", his heart is so filled with love that he feels overwhelmed.

"Congratulations, son!", Hiram says whilst Leroy comforts him patting his back.

Finn prayed for Rachel to be okay, so she could meet their new angel girl.

* * *

"It's been two hours that the doctor came here, they must have some news!", Finn was pacing the room frustrated. He hated being in the dark especially when it comes to his wife and baby well-being.

"Calm down, Finn. I'm sure it's not gonna take much long, they just need to be sure everything is alright with her and the baby.", Carole said gently cuddling a half-sleepy Anne in her arms. Everybody was in the hospital by now: Carole and Burt, Blaine and Kurt, Leroy and Hiram and Puck and Quinn said they were coming as soon as Puck leave the station today.

Finn sighs. He knows his mom is right. It's just… he can't help but worry.

"Excuse me. Mr. Hudson?", a blonde nurse looked to the chart in her hands to confirm his name.

"Yes?", Finn's heart raced again, waiting for some bad news.

"Rachel's ready for you! Follow me, please.", she smiled at him pointing to a restrict corridor area. He follows her relieved that he was finally able to see his wife. They pass through two more corridors till they're standing in front of the 304 door room. "She might be still a little sleepy from the medicine we gave her to control the seizures and from the battery of exams she went through, but she refused to rest before seeing you.", the nurse named Penny grins at him.

"Thank you!", he gives a sincere smile to the nurse.

"If anything happens, don't mind calling us.", she instructs him.

"Okay."

Finn opens the door. It was silent. The machines were now beeping the sound of two steady hearts. His angels hearts.

"Hi!", he hears Rachel's voice. He could tell she was weak and tired just by hearing it, but he felt so relieved at the same time he ignored it.

"Hi!", he sits in Rachel's bed caressing her face as if she was a mirage. "Don't ever scare me like that again!", his voice is serious, but his eyes are filled with worry, relief and love at once.

"I'm sorry…", she sighs, closing her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything is gonna be okay now.", he shifts his position in bed to be beside her and she leans her head in his chest.

"I'm scared, Finn!", she inhales his scent and hold his shirt tight.

"I know…", he pauses. "Me too.", he won't lie to her, she can hear how fast his heart is beating. Actually, he thinks the whole hospital can hear it.

They stay in the comfort of each other arms for at least ten minutes before they hear a knock on the door. It's Dr. Mason, her ob and the team that was trying to figure out what's been wrong with her.

"Hi, Mrs. Hudson!", she smiles widely to her patient. "I see you have company."

"Hi! This is my husband, Finn."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hudson. I'm Dr. Elise Mason, your wife's ob.", the doctor shakes his hand. Does that woman ever stop smiling?

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Mason.", Finn smiles politely to her.

"So…", she began. Everybody was already settled in the room around Rachel's bed. He held her hands tightly. "Let's talk about your case, Mrs. Hudson."

Rachel squeezed Finn's hands.

Dr. Brown started. "When you arrived here you were a mystery to us. From what Mr. Hudson told us about, you were having a normal life with only some pregnancy symptoms and suddenly we were having to contain seizures."

"So, we made every single neuro exam we could've possibly do: CT, MRI, etc. All of them came back as clear as crystal.", the red hair girl said. Her name according to her badge was Dr. Alice McCarthy and she was a neurologist.

Now was Finn's turn to squeeze Rachel's hand in relief.

"But that just didn't make any sense. You had two mid-major seizures in a small space of time. That couldn't be nothing!", Dr. McCarthy continued.

"So, we've been monitoring the levels of oxygen, proteins, acids, platelets, and everything you can think about in your body.", Dr. Brown continued. "You see, you came here with a very high blood pressure for the situation you're in and there's no reason why to any of this, cause you have no history of it in your family. When your lab results came back everything made sense."

"You have what is called eclampsia.", Dr. Mason finally says what is happening. "You've been experiencing in the last few days unstoppable headaches, dizziness, nausea, vomit, weakness, right?", Rachel nods. "These are preeclampsia symptoms. You haven't noticed it because these are also common pregnancy symptoms. We don't know yet what is the cause of it, but it's very hard to diagnose soon, which was your case."

"Preeclampsia and eclampsia happens because of the high level of the patient blood pressure. As a result of this condition, the blood doesn't get to places where it should go efficiently, like your baby's placenta, kidneys, liver and sometimes lungs and brain causing the mom's body systems to eventually stop and the baby's growth to be compromised.", Dr. Brown explains.

"In Rachel's case, the seizures were the sign we needed to prove she has eclampsia.", Dr. McCarthy explained.

"So, is it bad? The pain she was feeling is this weird name you're saying?", Finn asks, his voice shaking with fear.

"In most of the cases, preeclampsia is treated, and the mom and baby survive.", Dr. Mason steps in. "But because Rachel has eclampsia, the situation is much more complicated. The pain she felt is because the blood isn't going as much as needed to her kidneys, so she developed acute renal failure. There are more risks now than another woman with preeclampsia would normally have. The level of both maternal and fetal death is high at this point so if we don't move quickly both of you might not make it..."

The room was silent for a few seconds. "What is the treatment for it? Is the baby in risk or distress right now?", Rachel asks quietly. Her voice was choked.

"The only way it will get better for both of you is delivering the baby. Unfortunately, we can't wait anymore because your situation is too delicate. It may put you and the baby in more distress and turns to a direction we don't like.", Dr. Mason says. More silence till Rachel's voice breaks it.

"But, it's too early!", the tears she's been holding back starts falling. Finn hugs her. Her head hidden in his chest. He could feel all her emotions right now.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hudson, but there's nothing else we can really do…", Dr. Brown says as if it's his fault all that is happening.

"Will our baby be okay?", Finn starts to cry too, cause by 'okay', he meant 'survive'.

"The chances for the baby are really good if we don't wait. Babies in this age are already totally formed just developing their lungs and some other abilities. Of course, he or she won't be able to go home right away, but I know you have a fighter in there.", Dr. Mason says gently to the couple.

"Because you're in too much distress right now, Mrs. Hudson, we can't perform a C-section and since the baby is already turned we'll have to induce you. As soon as you stabilize enough to be able to deliver, we'll start the medication and procedures. We hope that will be happening in around two hours.", Dr. Brown announces the team's plan.

"Okay.", Rachel confirms. Her voice fails as more tears invade her face.

The doctors answer the couple some questions preparing them for later and then leave the room. Finn couldn't believe that was real. No, it can't be real. It is a dream. A bad dream. _A nightmare._ How could _this_ happen so fast? He couldn't help the sobs for their baby and Rachel's life.

"Promise me you won't leave me.", Finn cries on Rachel's hair.

"Finn…", Rachel tried to pull away from him, but he only holds her tighter.

"Please, Rachel! Promise me… I can't leave without you!"

"I promise.", she buries her face even further Finn's chest.

They cried till all the sobs were gone and there were only silent tears. The couple was exhausted from all the events of the day.

Rachel sits on the bed, afraid of voicing her thoughts. Feeling her tense up, Finn asks. "What are you thinking, Rach?"

"Do you think I will see Annie before-"

"Don't talk like this. We need you to focus on you and this baby in here, okay?", he rubs her belly.

"He's quiet since I woke up. It's been some hours now."

"He?", Finn smiles already knowing that their baby is a she.

"Well, yes, I'm almost sure it's a boy.", Rachel finally cracks a smile among the cascade of tears.

"Come here!", Finn chuckles closing the gap between them. She leans her head in his chest and closes her eyes.

"I'm exhausted.", she sighs.

"Why don't you get some rest? You're gonna need it…"

"I don't want to…", but just as quickly she fell asleep in his arms. It's been a long day and it's going to be an even longer night.

"I love you…", he whispered to her sleeping form not expecting any answer in return, however gaining a light sigh and a small grin from the sleepy Rachel. His heart filled with love. The fear of losing her was there but he knew all their love was enough for them to get through this. This woman didn't know the effect she had in him.

* * *

After enjoying Rachel's company for a while more, he left the room and went to break the news for their parents and friends. Everybody was devastated and crying, but he could only notice how his Anne looked like so much like her mother, awake or sleeping.

"Princess? Do you wanna see mommy?", she opened her eyes and rubbed it to stay awake, nodding to her dad and throwing her arms around Finn's neck. He caught her in his arms and hugged her really tight and then took her to see Rachel.

Rachel was still sleeping so he puts Anne right next to her. An almost again asleep Anne, shifts her position cuddling into her mom's arms. Rachel instinctive, pulls her closer and adjusts to her little body without waking up. That was so sweet he had to take a photo of them like this. Then he sat on his chair and observed his three girls together. Finn felt complete but again the fear was eating him inside. He quietly cried till he fell asleep leaned on Rachel's bed.

* * *

 **So, I wanted to start this story because it scared me how - in 18 years of my life, lots of biology class and contact with pregnant woman - I had never heard of this disease that kills lots of pregnant women and unborn babies in less developed countries. Have read lots of articles, stories and stuff and decided I should at least give it a try and let other people know the existence of it. Like I said before, I really have been researching a lot so I can write it as accurate as it could possibly be. Research it as well! Inform yourself and the other people around you. Just the fact that you know what it is and the symptoms could save both of the mom and baby's life.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter and please, review! I really love reading your thoughts on it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Sorry I woke you up.", Rachel grins to a sleepy Finn rubbing his eyes in confusion.

"Nah, it's okay.", he seems to remember all that happened that day and his face drops for a second. Finn recomposes himself trying to hide his sadness from Rachel, but she knows him and notices everything about him. She doesn't say anything though. Looking around he misses one little person that was there before and it's gone now. "Where's Anne?", he frowns.

"My dads came here earlier and they took her home for the night.", she explained. "You, sir, have a pretty heavy sleep.", Rachel beams for a few seconds before saying the next sentence quietly. "Dr. Mason already came and started the induction. Now it's just a matter of time."

He grabs her hands squeezing a little in support. "Are you feeling okay now?"

"Yeah, I haven't had any pain yet. I'm just super sleepy but the nausea won't let me sleep.", she sighs and grimaces.

"This all is gonna be over in some hours and soon it will be just the four of us at home. You'll see.", Finn kisses Rachel's forehead. "You know, when I was asleep I dreamed with a baby boy.", he grins reaching Rachel's bump. He knew it was a girl and he wanted her to be named by Rachel. The only way that might happen is if he tricked her a little bit, not letting her have an actual choice. "I know I already named Anne, but if the baby is a boy can we call him Christopher on behalf of my dad?"

"Of course, Finn!", they both share a beam How could she deny him anything? "Does that mean I can name the baby if it's a girl?"

YES! It worked! "Sure, honey. I know anything you choose will be beautiful.", he steals a sweet kiss. "Can't wait to know how she's gonna be like."

"Or he!", Rachel reminds him. It's so sweet that she doesn't know, he feels tempted to tell her, but he doesn't, cause the look in her eyes is gonna be everything. He knows how excited she got when she found out she was pregnant. She loved the idea of having another girl. The boy's thoughts were only there because Finn said to her he wanted it to be a boy at the beginning of her pregnancy, even though he couldn't be happier now with their second daughter.

"Yeah, or he.", he goes with her. "Have you thought of any names yet?", she opens her mouth to answer and he already knows what she's gonna suggest. "Let me just remind you it can't be Barbra, Patty or Bette, honey. The deal we made when you were pregnant with Anne is still valid."

Rachel closes her mouth right away and pouts. "Why not? These are pretty and perfect names!", he can't stand how cute she is looking right now so he laughs a loud and a long laugh.

"Rachel…", he starts trying to catch his breath.

"Fine!", she frowns even more. "Can you stop laughing now?", she demands. If she was standing, he was sure she would have stamped her feet in tantrum.

"Okay, okay… I'll stop, I'll stop! See?", he throws his arms above his head as a sign of rendition trying to contain more laughs.

"Good boy!", she pats his belly. "I'm guessing that Elphaba is out of the table then?", she looks at him expectantly but kinda sad.

"I'm sorry, honey. But that is a big no!"

They both continue discussing names for a while till Rachel shouted out of nowhere: "Emma! What about Emma?"

"Emma? Yeah… I loved it! You have my blessing, miss.", Finn smiles at her. "Do you, perhaps, have any idea for her middle name?"

"I was actually thinking about this name before you chose Anne's name. You know her middle name is the name of the Queen of England, right? Elizabeth.", she starts explaining.

"Yes…", Finn frowns. He was lost of where her track of thought was going.

"So, I have the perfect middle name following this idea!", Rachel started getting agitated just the way she always gets when something excites her.

"A queen's name?", Finn tried to understand her point. Pardon him, he was kinda slow, after all, with the early shift and then being at the hospital, he hasn't had much rest.

"Yes! Okay, are you ready?", her smile was the brightest she had given him in days. He smirked at the sight of Rachel that happy. He loved the way she talked about the little things with such passion.

"Okay, shot.", he waited.

"Victoria!", she squeals excited. "Emma Victoria."

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm yourself down a little bit, miss!", he holds her in bed, so she will stop moving too much.

"You didn't like it?", her eyes watered and she pouts while lowering her head. The mood swings…

"No! No, it's not it. I love it!", he lifts her head till their gaze meet. "Rachel, I love it, _I do_! But you can't get too excited, baby. It's gonna hurt you and the baby. Just calm down a little bit, okay?"

She nods. He smiles lovingly to her. "Emma Victoria is the prettiest name a baby girl could have. You're a genius and I love you.", he whispers close to her mouth looking into her deep chocolate eyes and then kisses her.

The machine starts beeping faster so he pulls away from her smirking the biggest smirk ever seen on Earth. "Nice to know I still have this effect on you.", and kisses her again, softly on the lips. She blushes and chuckles but doesn't deny anything. It is true. After knowing each other for twenty years and being a couple for fourteen years, he still had the effect of setting her body on fire and her heart always started racing like she's having a heart attack.

"Then Emma Victoria it is."

"Emma Victoria it is.", he confirms.

xxx

"Rach, babe? You're pale like a ghost!", Finn is scared. It's been some hours they have started inducing. Rachel was 7 cm dilated already and having reaction to the medicine. Unfortunately, for them, the reaction she's been having was nausea. Lots of it.

"Are you gonna throw up?", Finn asks. She is shaking and sweating cold, with her eyes shut without moving one muscle. She nods discreetly.

"Oh, God!", he winces but prepares himself for the scene, standing closer to her and patting her back.

Rachel can't hold it anymore and she lets it all out on the bowl she's been holding with her dear life on her lap. She pukes once, twice and cries. She cries a lot. And shakes. And, oh, pukes a little bit more. Finn had to call the nurse, cause she was too weak and hadn't eaten anything for almost 24 hours.

"We can give her any medicine for her to sleep because she's far too dilated already, but we'll give her some nausea medication through her iv and see how she reacts to it.", the nurse told them when Rachel wouldn't stop crying cause she was tired of throwing up.

Because of all the drugs she's been given, she's pretty much groggy, barely keeping her eyes open. She had stopped throwing up, for their relief, however now the contractions were killing her. It was coming faster every minute.

"Okay, Rachel, you're now 10 cm dilated, and we'll start to push, okay?", Dr. Mason announced entering the room taking her seat.

Rachel only nodded. Finn grabbed her hand, excited, anxious, scared. The rollercoaster of emotions was exhausting him, but he stayed strong for his girls.

"You can do this, baby. I believe in you!", he whispered to her before the craziness began. He knew that it would be a bloodbath. Been there, done that almost four years ago at Anne's birth. She squeezed his hands and looked scared at him. He assures her with a kiss in her hairline. There was no woman he'd ever met stronger than her.

"Now, it's the time. When I say push, you'll push with all you can, okay? Let's meet this baby!", Dr. Mason instructed. "Aaaaand… _push_!"

Rachel pushed and pushed and pushed till she was breathless. Her chest was heavy, and she was having trouble breathing. But she _couldn't_ stop now.

"I can see the baby crowning. Just two more pushes, okay?"

"Finn, I can't!", Rachel cried in exhaustion. She tried to breath.

"Of course you can, honey! Just two more! You can do it!", Finn tried to help. She only nodded feeling another contraction already and pushing once more.

"The head is out!", the doctor said. "Just one more, Rachel! You can do this!"

"I can't breathe!", she whispers putting her hand on her chest, but pushing as another contraction came.

The baby was born. "It's a girl!", Dr. Mason shouts. "It's a beautiful baby girl!", she quickly cuts Emma's umbilical cord and passes her to a nurse, so she can be taken as fast as possible to the NICU.

"It's Emma, Rach! Oh, she is so beautiful!", Finn kisses Rachel's hairline as she cried, he is tearing up himself.

"Emma?", she smiles through the tears. "Wait…", she frowns. "Why wasn't she crying? Is… something… wrong with her?", she says slowly in between breaths. Finn finds it weird cause he felt the urgency in her voice, but she couldn't talk like it. He looks deep into Rachel's widen brown eyes.

"Rach? Babe, are you okay?"

"I'm just… having trouble… breathing.", she was super groggy! Her eyes closed and her squeeze on his hands loosened up.

"Rachel?", the machine started beeping uncontrollably.

"She's crashing! _Oh, shit!_ ", he heard Dr. Mason looking to the machine evaluating their options. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hudson. You'll _have_ to step away from her, now!", she said with urgency.

"Wait, what's happening?", he cried, he didn't want to let her go but he was forced to. His hands were immediately cold away from her touch.

However, the doctor wasn't listening to him anymore. "Start CPR manually. Put her on oxygen. Code blue, people!"

Finn was desperate! And so lost! He was taken away from her! He couldn't see her face anymore! He was losing her in front of his eyes. She can't do this! She's supposed to hold Emma for the first time and sing Christmas carols with Anne. They were supposed to grow old together.

He felt sick. She said she would never leave him. Ever! Oh, God! He closed his eyes and busted into tears. He was losing the love of his love and it felt like he was the one dying.

"Push epi... Charge 300… Clear!", he would hear the doctors trying to bring her back.

"No response. Come on, Rachel! Don't leave us!", Dr, Mason shouts exasperated, starting the CPR again herself. " _Come on_!"

"Doctor, it's been 10 minutes…", a nurse said. When Finn heard it, he let a grotesque wail out his throat. No, no, no, no, please, no! Please, let it be a prank! Please, no!

"I'm not giving up on her!", the woman continued. "Push one more epi!", the people around her didn't move as they gazed each other uncomfortably. "NOW!", she screamed. "And charge 350… Clear!"

Nothing.

She stopped, stunned looking at the machine. The line was still strong, and the beeping was just one loud beep. For a total of three seconds, that seemed like forever, it stayed that way. But suddenly, the beep came back. Slowly first and then getting a little bit stronger, until it stabilized.

"Oh, my God!", Finn cried more. She made it! She came back to him.

"Oh, thank God!", Dr. Mason sighs heavily. "Take her to the ICU now. Page Dr. Brown and Dr. McCarthy and only them. They were my team on her case. Keep her on oxygen support for now and make every single test you can. I want to know what the hell happened in here.", she orders.

Finn was in shock. He couldn't move, only cry. And it was a loud and ugly cry type. Dr. Mason finally seems to notice him on the room.

"I'm sorry you had to see this, Mr. Hudson. But she's a fighter! She's alive!", she steps closer to him. He throws himself in her arms looking for some comfort after what he just had witnessed.

"Thank you!", he cried more. His body was shaking violently.

"I couldn't give up on her! I don't know why, but I felt she was special and she was fighting to stay!", he heard the doctor crying too.

They stayed that way, crying each other's emotion for a few minutes and then she pulled apart.

"I have to go now. But I promise I'll be back with some news. In the meantime, you should see how your little girl is doing. If she's a fighter like her mom, she'll be fine!", she steps away leaving one messy ball of emotions that Finn was to deal with it all alone.

Finn sat on the couch and cried like never before in his whole life. He cried because he was relieved, happy, angry, sad, uncertain, exhausted. He cried for Rachel's life and his baby girl's well-being. He just cried and stayed there crying for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hey you guys! I'm back again! This chapter was quite difficult to write but I did my best. I must warn you that there's some stuff you must be prepared for, just in case. I also would like to acknowledge that I'm on team Happy Finchle. So, don't worry. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: as usual I do not own Glee or anything.**

* * *

"Emma Victoria was born Dec 15th, at 4:27am, with 4lb 4oz. She's on an incubator right now because it helps heating her little body, on oxygen support and has a feeding tube on as well... but she's active and moving like the little boxer champion she is!", Finn smiles remembering the first time he saw her a few hours ago. "Oh, and you're gonna love this, Rach…", he holds Rachel's hands. "She's blonde!", he chuckles lightly. He was picturing a girl with lots of brown hair just like Anne had when she was born.

Finn caresses Rachel's long brown hair. It broke his heart to see her like this. The doctors said that because of her many reactions to the magnesium sulphate and was too unstable, they had to sedate her, so her body and brain would have time to heal properly without being overwhelmed and causing more seizures. Otherwise she would keep crashing and eventually, it would be too much for her body and heart to handle.

"It's the middle of the morning now and Emma's been born for about five hours and doing great. She hasn't cried yet, which is good, because it shows she's not in distress, she's doing fine.", he sits in the chair next to her bed not letting her hand go. The machine has been beeping steadily, thank God. "Anne's crazy to meet her already. When she found out her little sister was born she wanted to come right away to see her.", once again he softly chuckles. Anne had her mother's personality. It's funny how alike the two of them were, but he couldn't love it any other way.

As he watches her chest goes up and down breathing with the help of a nasal oxygen catheter, he cries silently, letting the tears make its track on his cheeks. His heart was broken. His body ached for hers. He missed her voice, her laughs and smiles, her kisses and hugs. How did this happen to them? She was laughing with them yesterday, making plans for their future as a family of five. Finn was grateful that she was even alive after all they've been through, _of course_ , but all the sudden there was a chance she might not be around anymore and just the thought of it nearly killed him. That's why he didn't want to leave the hospital. Leave her side. She _needed_ him there, by her side. Rachel _and_ Emma needed him now.

"Please, baby, don't leave me!", he whispered to her, rubbing his thumb on the side of her hands. "I know it's selfish cause you're in pain, but you promised me you would never leave me. So, please, be okay… I don't think I can live without you!". Finn cried quietly, holding Rachel's hand for his dear life. Her sleeping form took a deep and long breath, as if she knew what Finn was talking about.

* * *

Leroy walks towards the ICU room where Rachel has been since this morning. Their family had finally convinced Finn to go home and get some rest, take a shower, eat properly, play with Anne and sleep, since the doctors told them Rachel was stable and Emma was being able to heat her little body by herself, which was impressive for the some-hours old baby.

He and Hiram felt really lucky that Rachel had Finn by her side and they wouldn't want anyone else fulfilling this role on their daughter's life. They knew how much Finn loved Rachel and vice versa and, oh, didn't they make the prettiest kids he's ever seen!

Ah, their granddaughters! Leroy's heart swells. Anne reminded him so much of Rachel when a little girl! He loved spending time with her, she was just the best kid in the world. And now Emma… Sweet baby Emma! He already loves that blondie angel with his whole heart and, if possible, more. She was so tiny, he could swear she would break anytime soon, but she kept impressing him with her strength.

As he enters Rachel's room his smile drops and his heart shatters. How come his little princess is suffering so much? He can't take the thoughts that floods him and tears up almost immediately while approaching her bed and holding her left hand.

"Hi, princess.", he greets her the way he's been doing since she was a baby and came home with him and Hiram for the first time. She was a difficult baby, but he adored her in every way. Now, he knew that her crying baby persona was Rachel trying to tell them how much of a diva with the biggest heart she would grow to be. Back then, let's just say that her nickname was 'Hurricane'. "How are you holding up?"

He waited for an answer only to remember a second later he wasn't going to get one. Leroy lets one sob out.

"You're such a fighter, princess! Keep on fighting for us!", his voice pleaded, the tears went furiously down his cheek. "There's still so much for you to do here! First of all, you _must_ meet Emma! She's so tiny and calm. You made a real angel, Rach! She came to us sooner just because she knows what a wonderful mother you are, I'm sure of it!", he was now sat on the chair rubbing Rachel's arm just as he always did when she was a kid and used to wake up in the middle of the night, fearing the storms, going to his bed and curling up on him, seeking the reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

"Then, you have Broadway waiting for you. You have been more than fantastic in Funny Girl, Spring Awakening and Les Mis, but you still have one role to play you've been talking about it since I took you to see the latest run of the play when you were five. Rumor has it that there are some producers meeting up to start putting a Wicked Revival together. The auditions will be next year, probably, since there's nothing much left for this year for them to do and I'm sure you will be the new Elphaba."

He smiles wiping the tears up as the memories of the seven-year-old Rachel insisting to be Elphaba comes to his mind.

" _Daddy, no! I can't just not go without the green face! Elphaba was green, so will I be!", Rachel said stubbornly crossing her arms through her chest and frowning at her parents._

" _But sweetheart, the other kids in your class will be scared if they see you this way. I know it's Halloween, but…", Hiram tries to explain to her._

" _Dad!", she cries. "Daddy won't let me paint my face green, so I can be Elphaba at school!"_

" _Oh, princess…", Leroy opens his arms. "Come here.", she reluctantly goes towards him. He breaths deep knowing she won't give up on this for anything in the world. Well, maybe meeting Barbra Streisand would made her let go their discussion. "Your daddy has a point, you know? Maybe at night when we take you to trick or treat?"_

 _Rachel's tears break into sobs. Wow, her acting skills are getting so good for her age he doesn't even know if she's really crying or just acting so she can get what she wants. He looks desperate to Hiram._

 _They exchange a knowing look and communicate through a gaze their conclusion for this problem, since they're gonna be late for work if this wasn't resolved right now._

" _Rachel, princess, stop the crying, please!", he caresses her hair and she buries her face even further his shoulder. "Okay, okay! Dad and I will let you go this time! But next year, please choose a character you won't be needing to paint your face green…", he said just to receive the biggest smile from the little girl._

" _Really?", she says almost jumping in excitement._

" _Of course!", Leroy states, looking at her._

" _Ohhhh, thank you, thank you, thank you!", she throws herself in his arms and kisses him on the cheek before doing the same to Hiram and run away upstairs to paint her face green._

" _I mean, this girl…", Hiram shakes his head still looking to the spot where she was just a second ago, by the stairs._

 _Leroy chuckles hugging Hiram from behind. He felt like he was the luckiest man on Earth!_

"You know, princess, you were born for this role. Well, this and Fanny and Evita…", Leroy smiles thinking about how far she went in her life even being so young.

He stays there in complete silence holding her hand for the ten following minutes, forcing himself to get up and go so Hiram will be able come in. Although he hates the idea of leaving his little girl alone in the room - even though it'll be just for a few minutes -, the hospital ICU politics only allowed one guest at a time.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you, princess, but your daddy is coming right next to me to be with you.", he squeezes her hand and smiles sadly. "I love you, princess.", Leroy kisses her forehead and caresses her hair before leaving, noticing how pale she was. Unfortunately, what he didn't notice was how her breathing had become slightly harder.

* * *

Finn didn't want to go home, but there he was, opening their front door and entering the Hudson's home. Rachel's scent immediately flew right into his nose, making him freeze on spot. He closes his eyes and inhales it, letting her perfume embrace him.

Within seconds his peace was disturbed by the sound of paws running through the house and as soon as he opened his eyes he saw a very happy Drizzle coming to greet him. "Hi, girl! How you are doing?" She barks multiple times in response.

He gives her some attention, put her some food and water and goes upstairs to take a shower he was longing for since the day before at the hospital. It's been long 24 hours with all the events of Rachel's diagnose, Emma's birth… He is exhausted. All he wants is to hit the showers and then the bed. And that's exactly what he does.

After a long and hot shower, he lays on the perfectly made bed. As soon as he hits it, he drifts to a very heavy sleep without even covering himself with the sheets.

* * *

Finn woke up with the loud sound of his bedside clock alarm warning him it was 2:30pm. Time to pick Anne up from daycare. He feels really grateful to have this moment with his first born in the middle of all this mess. He can't imagine how she's feeling. He sends a message to Leroy to check on Rachel and Emma before starting to make something for him to eat. He decides to keep it simple, so he goes with coffee and a piece of carrot cake that Rachel made early that week.

The silence made him think of her again and this time he felt something crushing his heart. It felt like a stone was sitting on his chest and pressing it. Finn wanted to get rid of that feeling. But he didn't know how. He didn't feel too sad to cry neither too angry to yell or break something. He did feel like saying.

Walking into the master room again, he searches for something that is very well known by him, but that he hadn't touched it in a considerable amount of time. Those words would be said.

* * *

Half an hour later he was ready to pick Anne up from the daycare. Leaving the house, he checked on his messages again, but no news had come yet. Finn didn't know if he should be relieved about it or concerned. He chose to relax for a moment and push those thoughts back, after all his little girl was about to be free for the day.

Finn sees a toddler running down the hall towards him and he smiles at the sight of Anne. Her hair was on a ponytail, her cheeks were bright red from the cold and all the running and she had her panda bear backpack almost falling from her arms.

"Daddy!", she yells. Finn caught her and threw her in the air. Anne clapped her hands and laughed loud when he dropped little kisses all over her face. " _Daddy! Stop!_ "

Finn laughs and hugs Anne. "Hi, pretty princess! How are you today?"

Anne then starts to talk about her whole night with her Pops and the morning with her grandad - Leroy and Hiram - and how school was fun that day while Finn walks with her on his arms to the car. He puts Anne on her child seat and make sure she's alright and goes to the driver's seat.

"Daddy, when will I get to see my new baby sister?", he hears Anne speaking softly and playing with her toy.

"Soon, baby girl.", Finn starts the engine. "What about a date right now? Just you and I?", Finn smiles towards her as he sees her eyes shine.

"A date?", Anne squealed. "Yay!"

"Where do you want to go, princess?"

"I want chocolate!", Anne frowns thinking hard about what she wanted. Finn giggles at the scene. Anne really is her mother's daughter. "Oh! Oh!", she jumps excited. "And strawberries! I want chocolate and strawberries.", she beams proudly of her choice.

"Good call, Annie.", Finn can only chuckle while driving to the place where their date will take.

* * *

After their sweet date, Anne and Finn were slowly walking to the car hand to hand. She was talking, and he was listening. He then saw a flower's shop down the street and went there. He bought a couple of rosé roses for Anne and a bouquet of red roses for Rachel.

Just when he was about to leave the flower shop, his phone rang. He picked it up from his pocket and answered it holding Anne's hand tightly.

"Hey, Mr. Berry. Is everything okay?"

There was a long pause before Hiram answered Finn.

 _"Finn…"_ , he sniffled. _"You should come to the hospital right now."_

* * *

 **So, cliffhanger! I thought that Anne was the best little person to help Finn through this difficult time and I have a lot of fun writing her as well, so I couldn't help their scenes! We're walking to an end, guys! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Really, I'm glad for all the readers and reviews. Thank you! Tell me what your thoughts are! See ya :)**


End file.
